littlebigplanetfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Poziomy
Poziomy/Miejsca to światy które można zwiedzać podczas gry w Little Big Planet, każdy poziom ma swojego stwórcę. Poziomy są umieszczone na rożnych kontynentach np: Europie Zachodniej, Ameryce Południowej, Ameryce Północnej. Przemierzając różne poziomy można napotkać różne materiały, naklejki, kostiumy i ozdoby do tworzenia na Mój Księżyc. A więc następująco wygląda styl pisania o poziomach na tej stronie: *Historia **Poziomy ***Minigry Playstation3 Poziom 1: Ogrody thumb|96px|Król Jest pierwszym poziomem od którego rozpoczynamy grę Little Big Planet. Jego stwórcą jest Król. Jak większość innych gier zawiera 4 poziomy i 3 mini gry. Ogrody znajdują się w Europie Zachodniej, najczęściej w Anglii. Postacie *Król'-Stwórca' *Królowa *Dumpty Muzyka *The Gardens Interactive Music *Get it Together by The Go! Team Poziomy *Ogrody **Wstęp **Pierwsze kroki **Weź się w garść! ***Skoki przez krawat **Na desce do zwycięstwa ***Wyzwanie wspinaczki na zamek ***Jazda na deskorolce Poziom 2: Sawanna thumb|Król Zola To drugi poziom gry. Jego stwórcą jest Król Zola. Poziom znajduje się w Afryce. Postacie *Król Zola'-Stwórca' *Król Krokodyli *Małpa *Mama Surykatka *Ogon w Paski Muzyka * Tapha Niang Orkiestry Symetric Toumani Diabate's * Rock Jungle * Savannah Interactive Music Poziomy *Sawanna **Bujane safari **Płonący las ***Płonące huśtawki (tryb: Łatwy, średni, trudny) **Królestwo surykatek ***Skok do tunelu ***Skoki surykatek Poziom 3: Ślub thumb|Frida Na tym poziomie mamy okazję zobaczyć ślub w meksykańskiej tradycji, jednak w odwrotny sposób. Stworzycielem tego poziomu jest Frida panna młoda. Poziom znajduje się w Ameryce Południowej. Postacie *Frida'-Stwórca' *Don Lu *Kamerdyner *Pies Dona Lu Muzyka * Volver Commezar przez Cafe Tacuba * Wedding Interactive Music * Disco'ntinued Poziomy *Ślub **Wesele ***Niebezpieczne zejście ***Chwiejne słupy **Ciemności ***Labirynt baniek **Czaszkospychacz Poziom 4: Kaniony thumb|Jalapeño Po odnalezieniu Dona Lu, czas na poziom 4. Jego stwórcą jest Jalapeño. poziom znajduje się na Południowym Meksyku. Postacie *Jalapeño'-Stwórca' * *Zapata *Luchador *Calavera Muzyka * Cornman przez Kinky * The Canyons Interactive Music * Saregama Sun Poziomy *Wybuchowe miasto *Kopalnie *Kapliczka węża Mini-Gry *Szarpanie zapaśnika *Kałabanga *Wyścig na rolkach *Koło zagadek Poziom 5: Metropolia thumb|Mags Mechanik Czas zwiedzić Metropolię! Czyli poziom 5, stwórca to Mags Mechanik bliska znajoma Jalapeño. Metropolia znajduje się w Ameryce Północnej. Postacie *Mags Mechanik'-Stwórca' *Koleś Ze *Ochroniarze Kolesia Ze *Jalapeño(Na początku poziomu) Muzyka * Metropolis Interactive Music * Atlas by Battles Poziomy *Lowrider *Metro *Plac budowy Mini-Gry *Wyścig równoległy *Wzniesienie *Discombobulator Poziom 6: Wyspy thumb|Mistrz Sensei|96px To 6 poziom gry. Tym razem zwiedzamy Japonię. Twórcą poziomu jest Mistrz Sensei, nauczyciel Kolesia Ze. Wyspy znajdują się w Azji. Postacie *Mistrz Sensei'-Stwórca' *Kot Mistrza Senseia *Straszliwy Oni Muzyka *The Islands Interactive Music *Song 2 by DJ Krush Poziomy *Dojo wytrzymałości *Zaginiony zamek Senseia *Wulkan Straszliwego Oniego Mini-Gry *Daruma San *Koło nieszczęścia *Zamek na kółkach Poziom 7: Świątynie thumb|96px Gra zbliża się ku końcowi! Czas spotkać się z Wielkim Czarodziejem twórcą tego poziomu. Świątynie znajdują się w Indiach. Postacie *Wielki Czarodziej'-Stwórca' *Zionący ogniem kot *Sklepikarz *Bogini Muzyka *Dancing Drums *The Temples Interactive Music *New Delhi Dawn Poziomy *Dwór tancerki *Świątynia słonia *Pałac Wielkiego Czarodzieja Mini-Gry *Ruchoma świątynia *Skakanie po słupach *Ogniste jamy Poziom 8: Pustkowie thumb To ostatni poziom gry. Jego stwórcą i naszym wrogiem jest Kolekcjoner. poziom znajduje się na Syberii. Postacie *Kolekcjoner'-Stwórca' *Miś *Generał *Naukowiec Muzyka *The Wilderness Interactive Music *Battle on the Ice *Rainbow Warrior *Leaders of Men Poziomy *Zamarznięta tundra *Bunkier *Kryjówka Kolekcjonera *Kolekcjoner(Poziom) Mini-Gry *Jazda na desce *Wirujące rurki *Plecak rakietowy w tunelu Playstation Portable Kategoria:Poziomy